sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pokemonboy3000/Super Smash Gems
Hey I have joined a smash team up here in collegeland and having alot of fun with it, and I thought it would be cool if people posted what they think their gemsona's movesets would be in in SSB. So if you want post as many as your gemsona's as you want here, think it will be fun. Here are mine. Yellow Calcite: A light character who takes less damage while airbone. Special: Feather shoot, she shoots small feathers that deal light damage to target. Side Special: Wing shield: She blocks attacks with her wings. Up Special: Paraloop- she flies straight up before forming a paraloop dealing damage to anyone she comes in contact with. Down Special: Shrinking violet- She shrinks herself to avoid an attack and launch a counter strike. Final Smash: Black Calcite- she turns into her demonic form and flies around like super sonic trying to KO foes. Tiger eye: A medium sized character, as she takes damage her attacks become more powerful. Special: Tiger claws -she leaps and slashs at an opponent. Side Special: Cat Dash- She swipes to the right as she moves then quickly turns around and slashes left. Up Special: Spine Jump- She launches herself straight up into the air doing an uppercut. Down Special: Ambush- she prepares to counter an attack, fails if no one attacks. Final Smash -Fearful symmetry she launches an opponent into the air and slashes at them quickly before slamming them down to the ground. Ice: A medium character who gets lighter and faster as she takes damage, but also takes more damage. Special: Icy blast- she charges an orb and fires it at an opponent, longer the charge longer time frozen. Side Special: Ice spikes- she fires three Ice spikes left. Up Special : Snow Fall- she fires her body out of her shell, when she lands she reforms her ice body. Down Special- Ice armament- She forms a random ice weapon and strikes with it. Final Smash - Frozen desire- She causes large Icicles to rain from the sky like the PK star storm. '''Cuprite: '''a light character who gains extra HP from eating food. Special: Switcharoo! She switches places with a random gem, fails if no one is in range. Side Special: Walk the dog! Her yoyo rolls along the ground dragging her behind, and damaging any one she hits. Up Special : Helicopter! She spins her yoyo around and accends as it spins. Down Special: Around the world! "She swings her yoyo around her head damging those over her, and anyone caught in the blast. Final Smash- Kunzite- Pearl and Cuprite fuse into Kunzite who uses her Sakura Slash to send spiraling rose petals to damage opponets. She uses her yoyo to grapple '''Lodestone and Hogbomite: '''Medium characters who work together. Special: Boomerang: Lodestone throws her boomerang to deal damage, it homes in on her when retruning. Side Special: Acid spit - Hogbomite fires three globs of sticky acid. Up Special - Bo-mate- Hogbomite uses her wings to lift Lodestone up. Down Special - Repulsion- Lodestone repels projectile attacks back where they came. Final Smash - Epidote- Lodestone and Hogbomite fuse and their fusion fly's around and can launch large volatile orbs at opponents, like yoshis final smash. they use hogbomite's tongue to grapple '''Serpentinite: '''A heavy character who is great on the ground, but helpless in the air. ' Special: Sword/whip switch changes her whip sword from sword form to whip form. Side Special: Viper in the grass. She swings her sword hard to strike in front of her, or her whip for more range but less damage. Up Special - Backslash- she swings her sword around her head to hit targets above her, or whip for more range and less damage, Down Special - Vibrating strike, she prepares to counter an attack, like lucario's double team. Final Smash - Naga form- She contricts one opponent and begins to crush them with her body, she then slams them down onto the ground. '''Flint: '''A heavy character who moves slow but hits hard (like ganondorf) Special: Hammer spin: She spins around with her hammer to knock away and damage opponents. Side Special: Hammer throw- she throws her hammer across the field dealing damage, long start up delay. Up Special - Gas blast. She breaths miasma down at the ground, to damage those below her, doesn't help recover much. Down Special - Drill run: She drills stright down through platforms and damages gems below her. Final Smash - Gas and Blast. She unleashes a thick cloud of Miasma before causing a spark and detonating it. Category:Blog posts